


燃情10

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 朱白rps - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	燃情10

白宇是在东方弗莱德楼下碰到陆莎莎的，咬朱一龙的那个狠女人。  
她就是要跟李睿订婚的人。  
她一直知道白宇和李睿的关系。  
白宇是被两个男人架上车的。  
人来人往的商场门口，他们的胆子真是够大。  
后来才知道，他们为什么胆子这么大。  
陆莎莎的爸爸就是大名鼎鼎的陕西黑老大陆振林。  
十年前，陕西的各大娱乐会所、赌场几乎都是他的。  
被政府收拾了几次，已经大大收敛，生意多数洗白，见不得光的事都转到地下。  
李睿也是倒霉，一个大意睡了陆莎莎，她可不是他吃完擦擦嘴就能撇下的主。  
陆莎莎是真看上李睿了，非要结婚不可。  
李睿只能行拖字诀，先订婚。打算等个一年半载的，她厌烦了，或许就不用结婚了。  
陆莎莎虽然是黑帮大小姐，但从小到大太顺遂，心眼儿其实不够，被李睿哄骗得很服帖。  
白宇被他们拖进包厢，先给灌了几瓶酒下去，一边呛得狠咳，一边听这个陆莎莎叨叨叨把她跟李睿的事讲了个大概。  
白宇明白了，原来他跟自己分手前的最后一次谈话，全是谎言。  
他跟陆莎莎一样。  
所爱非人，痴心错付了。

“哼！平时在电视上看你，长得就不怎么样，真人果然驽地很！他喜欢你个啥子嘛…”  
情敌相见，分外眼红。  
陆莎莎上下左右把白宇打量一通，又里里外外人身攻击了一遍。  
白宇看她说话行事像傻缺，忍着紧张，想耍点聪明把自己糊弄出去。  
这几年磨炼的演技算是派上了用场。  
声泪俱下地告诉陆莎莎，自己已经跟李睿分手了，以后也绝不会跟他有任何关系。  
陆莎莎听后果然开心了点，还给他松了绑。  
“就这么放你走可不行，要不然，你留点东西在我这儿…”  
白宇吓得要死，不知道她想干什么。  
“哎呀，么事！就是男人嘛，都不喜欢自己戴绿帽儿。你跟我手下来一发，我拍点视频给他看，让他死死心！”  
白宇也算服了这个疯女人的脑回路！  
“妹妹，这个不行啊，我是明星，你要是往网络上发，我就死定了啊。”  
“我保证不发。”  
“……”  
白宇趁他手下出了包厢去拿催情剂，悄悄掏出手机给朱一龙打电话。  
谁知道刚接通，就被发现了。  
手机被扔在地上踩碎了。

陆振林的娱乐会所早年普遍涉黄，下三路的手段很多。  
陆莎莎给白宇打的催情剂是国外进口的，纯度很高，成分是育亨宾树皮提取物、克伦特罗和PPDE5抑制剂，作用就是催情、兴奋、提高阴茎勃起硬度和速度。  
一支下去，汗如雨下、欲火焚身、海绵体过度充血，不射个七八次根本软不下来。  
要是不发泄，海绵体长时间充血坏死，直接废掉。

白宇手臂上被打了大半支进去，坐上车就感觉不对劲。  
头越来越昏，浑身又热又痒，身上的T恤都被汗沁湿，下面早就起来了。  
他还残存着一丝理智，死死咬着嘴唇忍着。  
jo给他们订的酒店有点偏，朱一龙又不熟悉路，跟着导航七拐八拐。  
渐渐地他也不舒服了，先是腿上的针孔处有点痒，然后就痒到全身，汗水顺着脸颊往下，划过泛着薄粉色的脖颈。  
扶着方向盘的手越来越软，使不上力气似的。  
这股不适太异样了！  
他赶紧踩了刹车，把车停到路边。  
瞟了眼后视镜，白宇趴在后座轻轻发抖，眼睛里水光潋滟。

朱一龙第一次知道世界上有催情剂这种东西，就见识到了它的威力。  
“那现在怎么办？”  
“龙哥你…要不然你自己找个人…别管我了，我哪都不能去…”白宇声音已经哑得不像样。  
朱一龙明白了白宇的意思，但是他不想那样，他更加不会不管白宇。  
说话的功夫，白宇身上的汗又密了一层，只觉得体内四处乱窜的热流叫嚣着要有一个出口。  
他把手腕伸到嘴里狠狠咬下去，稍微好受了些。  
朱一龙看白宇自虐的动作，知道他肯定忍得极难受。  
毕竟自己不过是被注射了一点点，就已经这么难熬。  
“别怕，我在。你告诉我现在该去哪儿。”  
白宇被朱一龙话语里的东西震得清醒了片刻。  
但短暂的清醒之后是更幽深的迷障。

西安万丰路旁边有个很大的绿地公园，没有路灯，人少树多。  
一到深夜，经常停着很多车辆，彼此隔开，互不打扰，微微震动。  
这地方还是白宇发小告诉他的。  
靠他们现在停的地方很近，朱一龙开了五分钟就到了。  
他的心蹦蹦直跳，绕来绕去停到了一个偏僻的角落。  
熄掉发动机，四周一片静谧，只有车厢里两个人粗重的呼吸声。  
朱一龙一放松，所有压抑着的情欲争先恐后地涌了出来。  
“龙哥…”白宇在喊他，声音里是赤裸裸的欲望。  
朱一龙脑子里绷着那根弦断了。  
当他爬向后座的时候，他觉得自己像一个趁热之危的魔鬼。

座椅上铺着凉垫，冰冷舒适，白宇已经哼哼唧唧地掀起了T恤下摆，在垫子上磨蹭。  
朱一龙看着那段莹白的窄腰，他想触碰那光洁的肌肤，留下青紫的指痕。  
他的手因为这股渴望而微微痉挛，于是他握起拳。  
他俯下身子，顿在半空中，盯着白宇的嘴唇。  
它们看上去娇艳欲滴，柔软至极。  
白宇茫然地看着面前的朱一龙，其实他看不清，欲望让他眼前一片迷蒙。  
面前人迟迟没有动作，他有点急，胡乱地伸出手来抓住了朱一龙的衣领。  
朱一龙把他的两只手腕一并抓着，举到头顶上方，凭着最后一丝理智问他：“白宇，我是谁？”  
白宇难耐地哼了一声，下意识地回应：“龙哥…哥哥…”  
朱一龙重重地压到白宇身上，吮住了那两片诱人的嘴唇。  
白宇紧紧地搂住了朱一龙，迎上去吸咬纠缠。  
他们的身体密实相贴，下面也忍不住地上下磨蹭，如饮鸩止渴，他圆润的指甲在朱一龙背上四处游移，又抠又挠，越发难耐。  
朱一龙短暂抽身，脱掉他的T恤。  
两点嫣红已经自顾自颤巍巍地立了起来。  
朱一龙含住了一边，轻轻噬咬着，白宇倒吸一口气，手指忍不住在朱一龙的短发中来回穿梭。  
朱一龙修长双手顺着那截细腰往下探，解开了白宇的拉链，退下他的裤子，把手探了进去。  
白宇下意识地夹紧了腿。  
朱一龙热烫的手掌覆上去，才撸了两下，白宇就颤栗着射了。  
射出来以后身体更加敏感难受。  
食髓知味，全身都叫嚣着想要更强烈刺激的爱抚。  
没有给他一点喘息的时间，软掉的东西很快就半勃起来。  
而且后面穴口很烫很热，蠕缩间好像有水流出来，湿哒哒地黏在股缝，痒。


End file.
